Three Chrysanthemums – Everlasting Love
by Yukari Wada
Summary: Tiga tahun sudah sejak peristiwa itu. Kiku membuka kembali lembaran-lembaran tiga tahun lalu yang hampir hilang dari ingatannya. Tangis, haru, kejutan, konsentrasi, keikhlasan, sihir, dan trik berbaur menjadi satu dalam satu cerita yang mengundang suatu emosi tanpa nama bagi mereka yang membaca atau mendengarnya. Berbasis dari bencana bersejarah bertanggal sama. Read, review too!


_Hoshi wa gensho no toki,  
Uta sasayaite_...  
_ Seimei no oto-dama tsumugi,  
Utau oka he yadosu..._

_Sono tama no ubu-goe,  
Hajimari no asa_;  
_ Reimei no uta wo,  
Saa, katari mashou..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang gadis menerawang jauh dari tebing padang rumput liar yang berada di tepi suatu kota. Hanya tubuh belakang mereka yang terlihat; mereka sama-sama mengenakan seragam merah dan berambut perak dan pendek. Satu dari mereka memegang sebuah _revolver_, dan satunya lagi memegang sebuah tongkat. Matahari bersinar cerah dari utara sana, ditemani hembusan angin sejuk di jelang musim semi yang akan datang. Suara gemerisik pohon di hutan di belakang mereka seolah menambah suasana tenang dan damai.

Mereka pun akhirnya melompat, terjun ke dasar tebing. Seketika, muncul dua lingkaran raksasa bercahaya dan berpola aneh yang masing-masing memiliki dua lapisan yang berputar berlawanan arah dan berwarna perak tua dan perak muda. Lingkaran-lingkaran itu menghisap kedua gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya, dan kemudian kedua lingkaran itu menyusut, lalu menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A story based off a historical disaster three years ago**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Japanese Prefectures © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Human names for Japanese Prefectures personifications © Yukari Wada**

**Tokutsubaki Fantasy – Zwei Date © Yukari Wada**

**.**

**Here, I present for you**

**.**

**The ones who remembered this important day**

**The ones who love a country named Japan**

**And the ones who prayed for Japan at that time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to Japan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Three Chrysanthemums – Everlasting Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Core**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang personifikasi merasa ingin berjuang lebih keras pada hari ini.

Kiku Honda memandang kalender gantung yang menerakan tanggal-tanggal di bulan ini, bulan Maret. Ketika ia melihat tanggal pada hari ini, ia memegang dada kirinya dengan tangan kanannya seraya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Semua ingatan itu menguar di dalam pikirannya. Ia masih mampu merasakan semua yang ada ketika ia mendapati negaranya mengalami suatu peristiwa yang menandai perubahan besar pada mereka dan juga dirinya... Kejadian yang menambah daftar peristiwa terbesar dan terdahsyat sepanjang sejarah... Juga sebuah kisah yang menyedihkan, mengerikan, sekaligus mengharukan dan menyentuh hatinya serta kawan-kawannya.

Sang personifikasi Negeri Matahari Terbit ini pun membuka kelopak indra netranya dan melepaskan pegangan pada dada kirinya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah tekad yang besar untuk tetap meneruskan kehidupan abadinya sebagai negara Jepang, yang hanya boleh direnggut oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, ataupun negara-negaraadidaya yang ingin memusnahkannya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin apabila Tuhan atau kawan-kawannya sesame personifikasi negara memang menginginkan negaranya mati dan dirinya menjadi manusia biasa, ataupun tidak.

Kiku pun berjalan menuju teras depan dalam rumah, dan mengganti sepatu kain putih miliknya dengan sepatu kulit hitam. Dengan pakaian militer putih dan tas kantor hitamnya, ia berjalan menuju tempat di mana Pertemuan Personifikasi Dunia diadakan, dengan dirinya sebagai tuan rumahnya.

_World Hall_, _Japan Branch_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gedung ini sepi, padahal ada Pertemuan Personifikasi Jepang pada hari ini.

Seorang personifikasi Prefektur Fukushima berdiri di pintu ruangan yang terbuka, mendapati sebuah meja besar dengan tiga puluh enam kursi merah beserta layar dan proyektor LCD di dalamnya, kosong melompong,Sama sekali tidak ada siapapun di dalam, kecuali dirinya yang mulai berjalan menelusuri seisi ruangan, berharap ada petunjuk hilangnya kawan-kawannya sesame personifikasi prefektur Negeri Sakura tersebut.

Dan, ia menemukannya. Secarik kertas surat yang ditempeli selotip di meja yang biasa ditempatinya ketika pertemuan berlangsung, bertuliskan:

"Kepada seluruh peserta Pertemuan Politikus Jepang, Pertemuan Politikus Jepang nomor X seri LXVI, Nara, ditiadakan karena atasan dari tuan rumah yang sedang sakit. Mohon maklum akan hal ini. Atas perhatian Anda, kami mengucapkan terima kasih."

Sang personifikasi dengan nama samara Hirata Shirakawa tersebut mulai berpikir heran. Bukan karena nama pertemuan yang salah; setiap personifikasi menyamarkan identitasnya dengan menyebut diri mereka sebagai politikus. Ada pula yang mencari pekerjaan sampingan, seperti menjadi pelayan, musisi, atau profesi lain. Pada personifikasi prefektur yang fisiknya berkedok pemuda-pemudi remaja, mereka menyamar menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas dan dididik di sekolah khusus yang dibangun oleh pemerintah Jepang, yang mengetahui identitas rahasia mereka. Sekolah tersebut berada di bawah tanah dengan berkedok sebuah rumah kaca nan asri dan hijau. Tidak ada seorang rakyat pun yang curiga, karena banyak yang menduga bila ruma kaca tersebut tidak berpemilik. Lagipula, bila datang ke rumah kaca tersebut, para personfikasi prefektur tidak pernah datang dalam bentuk rombongan—entah itu berdua, bertiga, ataupun lebih dari itu; hal itu dilakukan agar tidak menarik perhatian rakyat mereka.

Yang ditanyakan Hirata dalam pikirannya adalah tentang mengapa pertemuan yang diadakan setiap bulannya itu ditiadakan. Ia juga mulai berpikir, apa yang terjadi sehingga atasan dari temannya yang adalah personifikasi Prefektur Nara bisa sakit. Padahal, sesungguhnya atasan personifikasi yang adalah pemimpin daerah tidak diperbolehkan untuk sakit. Kalaupun sakit, mereka tetap harus mengurus segala hal-hal politik di lingkungan mereka dan berhadapan dengan organisasi politik, personifikasi daerahnya, ataupun personifikasi dan atasannya yang berasal dari daerah lain.

Namun, gubernur Prefektur Nara sakit sampai terpaksa membatalkan pertemuan antar personifikasi yang pentingnya setengah mati itu? Sungguh aneh.

Laki-laki sang personifikasi yang agaknya pendiam dan berakal abstrak ini pun mendesah, kemudian menutup pintu ruangan dari luar, sebelum pada akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan aula yang berada di dalam sebuah gedung nan besar dan megah; tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

_Japan Hall_, _Nara Branch_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengibarkan bendera dalam ketinggian setengah tiang adalah hal yang paling menyentuh untuk sang personifikasi Prefektur Kyoto, Wazuka Ayabe.

Ia ingat betul, kala tiga tahun lalu. Selain gempa 8.9 Skala Richter yang mengguncang wilayah timur laut Jepang, sebuah gelombang air laut raksasa maha dahsyat pun meluluhlantahkan seisi wilayah tempat beberapa temannya beserta rakyat mereka tinggal. Belum lagi sebuah kerusakan sistem pendinginan pada salah satu pembangkit listrik tenaga nuklir yang pada akhirnya menimbulkan kebocoran tingkat 7 yang mengerikan. Memori mengenai air mata dan suara tangisan masyarakat ketika hartanya hilang beserta meninggal maupun hilangnya orang terkasih, membuat hatinya sempat menangis tersentuh.

Ia ingat betul, kala kawannya menderita karena luka tubuh, luka batin, maupun trauma dan syok. Mereka sempat mati raga dan menyerah, karena kehancuran sangat berat akan daerah yang mereka personifikasikan. Sempat seorang di antara mereka menangis karena merasa tidak ada harapan untuk memperbaiki semua. Namun, kedua yang lain terus menyemangati dan mendukung satu sama lain. Ketiga personifikasi itu pun bangkit, bersama menghadapi segala krisis yang ada dengan tabah. Itu saja sudah membuat sang personifikasi negara Jepang terharu dan termotivasi untuk terus bangkit dan berjuang untuk mengembalikan semua yang telah larut bersama bencana itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, telah berdiri seorang Yoshino Sakurai; adalah seorang dan satu-satunya personifikasi Prefektur Nara di belakangnya, yang menepuk pundak kiri Wazuka dengan tangan kanannya seraya berkata, "Apa mereka akan ingat hari itu?"

Wazuka mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, mereka akan terus bangkit." Wazuka melirik ke temannya, lalu berkata lagi, "Apa mereka akan percaya dengan kebohongn yang kau dan Osaka buat?"

Pemuda yang adalah personifikasi prefektur daerah Kansai tertua tersebut hanya mengedipkan mata kanannya yang senada dengan pasangannya, berwarna coklat muda. "Percayalah; lagipula yang menulis bukanlah aku atau Osaka, tapi atasan Osaka! Mereka tidak akan curiga." Yoshino sudah tahu bila kertas surat yang ditulis tangan itu ditulis oleh atasan dari Minou Ikeda, personifikasi Prefektur Osaka. Dengan kebohongan kecil itulah, target mereka tidak akan mencurigai alasan pembatalan Pertemuan Personifikasi Jepang yang sepertinya kurang masuk akal itu.

Wazuka menghela nafas panjang. "...Aku sangat terkejut ketika atasanmu menyetujui hasil rapat dadakan tiga hari yang lalu. Aku tidak menduga, bila atasanmu itu mau berpura-pura sakit demi tertundanya Pertemuan Personifikasi Jepang bulan ini," katanya. Ia pun kembali menerawang sebuah kompleks perumahan dari ibukota Prefektur Kyoto yang dihiasi dengan banyak bendera Jepang di setiap tiang di depan setiap rumah, tempat umum, maupun gedung; kini mereka dikibarkan dalam ketinggian setengah tiang. Mata coklat tua kemerahannya mulai berkaca-kaca. _Budaya seperti ini...Kirana_-san_-lah yang mengajarkannya..._ "Aku heran, apabila ia akan menangis lagi jika mengingat kembali tragedy tiga tahun lalu..."

Sang personifikasi Prefektur Nara hanya tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu, melawan trauma memang sangat berat, terutama dia. Lagipula, ia adalah sama sepertimu." Dia berjalan ke sebelah si gadis sambil berkata lagi, "Walau ia sabar dan tabah, ia pasti tidak kuat bila berlama-lama. Aku harap, dia mau menenangkannya."

Dan, itulah yang Wazuka harapkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuzawa Kazuno menatap sekelilingnya, berharap ketiga temannya yang lain tidak datang di pasar swalayan terbesar di Kota Yamagata.

Sang personifikasi Prefektur Akita yang dikenal akan kecantikannya ini sedang berkumpul di sebuah kafe bersama kedua temannya yang lain, yang merupakan sesama prefektur Jepang di daerah Tohoku. Bila ditanya apakah prefektur di daerah Tohoku ada enam, maka Yuzawa akan menjawab iya. Namun, ada suatu hal yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan tiga kawannya yang lain, yang hidup sebaris secara geografis.

Ia menginginkan agar mereka merenungkan semua yang terjadi selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Jadi, Akita..." Seorang pemuda personifikasi Prefektur Aomori bernama samaran Sai Kuroishi memainkan sedotan jus apelnya yang tinggal seperempat gelas. "...apa kau yakin dengan rencana ini?"

Si personifikasi yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat bahu. "Bukan aku, tapi atasanku yang membuat rencana ini. Aku sendiri berharap agar rencana ini berhasil. Jangan sampai salah satu dari mereka datang ke sini." Ia pun menghabiskan air putih dinginnya di dalam gelas berukuran sedang dengan sedotan.

"Apalagi kalau yang datang adalah si ketua grup kita," ujar Sakata Tozawa, si personifikasi Prefektur Yamagata. "Begitu ada dari mereka yang datang ke sini, kita langsung kabur saja. Aku tidak mau bila konflik tambahan terjadi. Tidak enak." Ia pun menyeruput es teh lemon pesanannya yang masih setengah gelas penuh.

Yuzawa terdiam, merenungkan nasib kelompok mereka yang agaknya tertinggal. Sebagai prefektur dari daerah dengan kemajuan yang kurang merata dan dialek lokal yang cukup aneh dan susah dipahami, Yuzawa selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apabila kelompok mereka lebih damai atau lebih kacau dibandingkan dengan kelompok lainnya. Menurutnya, grup yang paling damai adalah grup daerah Chubu; mungkin karena sifat anggotanya yang relative tenang, atau karena jumlah personilnya yang terbilang sedikit: tiga orang—padahal masih ada enam prefektur lain, ternyata belum ditemukan. Yang paling kacau mungkin adalah grup Kanto, Kansai, atau Kyushu, karena kesibukan masing-masing dan sifat anggotanya yang agak berbeda satu sama lain. Yuzawa berharap, agar kelompoknya mendapatkan kedamaian tingkat menengah saja; itu saja sudah membuatnya puas. Ia tidak mau bila konflik sekecil dan seringan atom hidrogen manapun di antara mereka terjadi.

"Kau betul," sahut Sai kepada Sakata. "...tunggu, apa di sana ada..." gumamnya sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Yuzawa dan Sakata menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sai. Di depan toko buku yang berjarak sekitar delapan meter di depan kafe tempat mereka membeli kudapan, ada seorang gadis bertopi baret dan berjas dengan warna yang sama, coklat muda. Ia mengenakan rok pendek hijau berpola kotak-kotak dan kaos kaki putih serta sepatu hitam. Karena ia membelakangi pandangan Yuzawa dan kawan-kawannya, ketiga personifikasi itu hanya bisa melihat rambut panjangnya yang berwarna abu-abu.

Mungkinkah, dia...

Sakata dan Sai langsung menghabiskan minuman mereka masing-masing, kemudian mengikuti Yuzawa yang dengan diam-diam meninggalkan kafe. Tidak lupa Sai meninggalkan uang pembelian kudapan dan minuman mereka di atas meja dengan uang pas. Ketiga personifikasi ini pun melesat menuju tempat lain, di mana ketiga kawan mereka tidak akan melihat mereka yang berlalu lalang di dalam mal besar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hirata berjalan pelan tanpa tentu arah, menyusuri jalan di Kota Nara yang tidak terlalu sepi, namun juga tidak ramai. Matanya terpaku pada trotoar yang ditelusurinya, tanpa memandang depan, samping, ataupun belakangnya. Isi kepalanya hanyalah mengapa Pertemuan Personifikasi Jepang hari ini dibatalkan, dan ke mana kawan-kawannya pergi. Terutama kawan-kawannya yang mempersonifikasikan prefektur-prefektur di daerah Tohoku. Ia berpikir, ke mana mereka pergi. Namun, netranya terus terpaku di bawah, tidak membantu Hirata dalam mencari teman-temannya.

Di tempat lain, seorang personifikasi Prefektur Ibaraki yang berada di trotoar seberang tempat Hirata berjalan langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon besar di dekatnya, ketika mendapati kawannya yang hampir saja melirik ke seberang jalan. Setelah melihat Hirata mendesah dan kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar, si personifikasi dengan nama samaran Hitachi Ishioka itu menghela nafas panjang dan langsung menelepon seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, seorang menjawab panggilannya, _"Halo, di sini Hamura."_

"Tokyo, ini aku," jawab Hitachi. "Dengar, target 007 ada di sini, di Nara. Sepertinya ia berjalan tanpa tahu mau ke mana."

"_Oh, begitu. Oh iya, aku dapat kabar dari Aomori, katanya target 003 ada di mal di Yamagata. Lalu Yamagata bilang, ketika ia lari dari pandangan target 003, ia merasa bila target 004 juga berkeliaran di sekitar sana,"_ ucap si personifikasi bernama samaran Nakano Hamura yang ditelepon Hitachi.

Hitachi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa?" Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum licik. "Wah, wah; sepertinya pasangan ofisial kita muncul lagi di tempat yang sama. Apakah ini takdir?" Yang dimaksud Hitachi dengan 'pasangan ofisial' adalah pasangan yang betul-betul ada baik secara psikologis, mental, sosial, atau bahkan fisik; dan merupakan pasangan yang diakui oleh seluruh personifikasi yang beasal dari Jepang, termasuk Kiku Honda. Namun, hal ini dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, agar tidak diketahui pihak yang bersangkutan.

"_Ayolah, Ibaraki; ini serius,"_ ujar personifikasi Prefektur Metropolitan Tokyo di seberang sana. _"Kalau kau mau, aku punya _doujinshi_ R-18 tentang mereka. Tapi tugas ini harus selesai dulu."_

Ya, tugas. Hitachi harus menguntit Hirata untuk beberapa lama, kemudian mengirimkan pesan pada atasan Hirata untuk menyuruh si personifikasi Prefektur Fukushima itu pergi ke sebuah lokasi, yang Hitachi tidak tahu—lokasi apakah itu. Ia pun kurang mengerti maksud dari rencana itu; hanya Nakano, Yoshino, Minou, Wazuka, Sai, Yuzawa, dan Sakata yang tahu.

Di lain pikiran, Hitachi tersenyum miris. "Kau membuat hal semacam itu untuk mereka? Aku bersumpah bila Aomori dan gengnya akan langsung mencincangmu bila menemukan _doujinshi_ dewasa itu. Terutama ketua Tohoku sama gadisnya itu. Kau kan tahu, betapa sensitifnya mereka tentang hubungan mereka, yang sudah _sangat_ ofisial tapi merekanya masih agak malu-malu. Dasar," ucapnya meledek.

"_Hei, aku hanya memesannya; yang membuatnya itu si Saitama,"_ kilah Nakano. _"Gila; anak itu pikirannya sudah melancong ke sana, padahal tampangnya anak kecil."_

Hitachi tertawa pelan. Ya, walaupun personifikasi Prefektur Saitama dengan nama samaran Minano Yoshikawa yang Hitachi dan Nakano bicarakan itu terlihat kekanak-kanakan di segi wajah dan sifatnya, sebetulnya pikirannya sudah merantau ke mana-mana, termasuk ke hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Namun, teman-temannya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, karena Minano bukan tipe orang yang menyesatkan, atau bahasa kerennya, _pervert_ atau _hentai_. Lagipula, gambar _doujinshi_ yang dibuat personifikasi penyuka daun bawang itu biasanya bagus dan alur ceritanya masuk akal. Nuansa yang dibawakan dalam _doujinshi_ buatannya itu pun sesuai dengan tipe pemasangan yang dipesan kawan-kawannya.

"_Kembali ke topik utama,"_ sahut Nakano. _"Langsung minta atasannya target 007 untuk mengirimkan pesannya."_

"Oke," jawab Hitachi. "Sampai jumpa," ucapnya sebelum menutup sambungan. Ia pun berganti pekerjaan: membuat pesan untuk atasan dari Hirata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Andaikan ia seperti Ludwig Beilschmidt atau Arthur Kirkland, pasti Kiku sudah mengamuk setelah melihat aula pertemuan yang hampa isinya.

Tidak ada satupun jiwa selain Kiku yang berada di dalam aula tempat Pertemuan Personifikasi Dunia diselenggarakan. Yang ada hanyalah sekitar empat puluh lima kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang dan lebar berbentuk persegi panjang, beserta layar dan proyektor LCD di meja kecil di bagian belakang ruangan. Kiku, yang merasa heran dengan kekosongan ruang ini, mulai mengelilingi seisi aula, berharap ada petunjuk yang menyatakan alasan hilangnya kawan-kawannya.

Mata coklat buram personifikasi yang sudah sangat tua ini pun terpaku melihat secarik kertas surat putih yang ditempel di atas proyektor LCD dengan selotip, bertuliskan:

"Kepada seluruh peserta Pertemuan Politikus Dunia, Pertemuan Politikus Dunia nomor III seri XXX, Jepang, ditiadakan tanpa menyertakan alasan yang jelas. Mohon maklum akan keadaan ini. Atas perhatian Anda, kami mengucapkan terima kasih."

Kiku mulai merenung, mengapa pertemuan kali ini ditiadakan. Namun, ia ingat akan hari ini, dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, sehingga pertemuan dibatalkan. Si personifikasi negara kekaisaran ini pun menyalakan telepon genggamnya, kemudian mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Sehari sebelum pertemuan, ia sempat diingatkan atasannya untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada satu dari tiga puluh enam personifikasi prefektur-prefekturnya untuk pergi ke sebuah latar.

"Pesan dariku, pergilah ke tempat milik satu dari dua prefektur: satunya adalah yang paling sosial di antara kelompoknya, satunya lagi adalah yang sellau dipedulikannya. Di sana, dengarkanlah suara dari langit yang diam; mereka akan selalu membantumu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkinkah ini hari teraneh yang pernah Misato Oosaki alami, hanya Yang Maha Esa yang mengetahui jawabannya.

Personifikasi Prefektur Miyagi yang dikenal suka bersosialisasi ini sudah menemukan tiga hal aneh di lingkungan rumahnya. Pertama, kedua kalender dan ketiga jam dinding rumahnya hilang tanpa bekas. Bahkan jam tangannya pun ikut hilang ditelan Bumi. Seingat Misato, ia telah memasang jam dinding dan kalender di tempat yang sulit dijangkau. Bahkan, ia memasang salah satu dari setiap dua benda penanda waktu itu di kamarnya. Jam tangannya pun disimpan dengan baik. Ia ingat, ketika malam hari ia tidak mendengar suara bising apapun—Misato cukup sensitif terhadap suara, terutama ketika malam hari; maka dari itu, bila terdengar suara bising sedikit saja, ia langsung bangun. Maka dari itu, rasa herannya mulai muncul.

Rasa penasarannya bertambah ketika ia mendapat pesan dari Kiku Honda, atasan dari atasannya; isi pesan yang didapatnya justru membuatnya bingung. Pesan itu bertuliskan, "Pesan dariku, pergilah ke tempat milik satu dari dua prefektur: satunya adalah yang paling sosial di antara kelompoknya, satunya lagi adalah yang sellau dipedulikannya. Di sana, dengarkanlah suara dari langit yang diam; mereka akan selalu membantumu." Pikir Misato, di Jepang ini, ada begitu banyak personifikasi prefektur yang bersifat terbuka dan banyak pula yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih. Bagaimana caranya ia mampu memecahkan kode aneh ini? Ia bukanlah Shinichi Kudo ataupun Kiyoshiro Yumemizu. Lagipula, 'tempat milik satu dari dua prefektur'. Apa lagi, istilah ini? Banyak sekali jenis tempat di dunia yang sangat luas ini; sulit untuk memprediksi tempat yang dimaksud dengan tepat. Walau si lelaki yang agaknya punya nyali berlebih ini pintar, otaknya tidak mau berjalan dengan lancar, kecuali bila ada the power of kepepet yang muncul dan merajalela di pikirannya, lalu memaksanya untuk memutar pikiran.

Ketiga, sepulang dari mal Kota Yamagata, ia menemukan sebuah kotak kardus coklat besar di depan rumahnya yang ternyata berisi sejumlah besar uang dalam berbagai pecahan dan mata uang. Pada awalnya, Misato sempat takut bila kotak yang ditemukannya adalah kotak milik salah satu pengumpul dana yang tertinggal begitu saja di terasnya. Namun, melihat tidak ada tulisan apapun di kotak tersebut, pada akhirnya ia pun menyimpannya di lemari kamarnya. Ia tidak mau menghitung jumlah keseluruhan uang yang ada di dalamnya, karena satu: dia tidak mau disangka mata duitan—walau dompetnya kembang kempis dengan labil dan tidak elitnya; dua: ia tidak mau menjadi pencuri atau perampok; dan tiga: ia tidak bisa Matematika.

_Namun, bila dipikir-pikir..._

Misato pun kembali melihat pesan dari Kiku yang dikirimkan kepadanya tadi, lalu mulai berpikir lagi. Tanggal dan jam yang hilang. Pesan dengan arti tersirat. Penemuan kotak penggalangan dana. _Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu...?_ Begitu pertanyaannya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, Misato merasa seperti mendengar sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia dengar dari dalam kepalanya. Suara itu adalah sebuah alunan lagu yang dibawakan dalam bentuk kotak music, membawa perasaan damai dalam dirinya. Namun, personifikasi ini mulai menyadari, ada arti tersirat dalam lagu yang ia dengar itu.

Jangan bilang, lagu ini...

Misato langsung melesat dan berganti pakaian, kemudian mengganti sepatu kain putihnya dengan sepatu hitam miliknya. Tidak lupa dengan headphone beserta alat pemutar lagu kecil hitam di saku celana kirinya. Ia pun segera mengunci pintu depan rumahnya, dan kemudian berlari menuju helikopter pribadinya yang terletak di garasi besar yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia harus bergegas...

...ia tidak mau melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu lagi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iwate; selain prefektur, ia adalah personifikasi prefektur Jepang; ia mudah depresi, namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasa depresi sampai separah ini.

Personifikasi yang bernama samaran Isawa Morioka ini sedang meringkuk di dinding dekat sebuah toko bukuyang sempat ia kunjungi di mal di Kota Yamagata. Sempat rasanya ingin menangis, namun bagaimana; ia sudah terlalu sering melakukannya dan tidak ingin melakukan hal itu lagi. Lagipula, air matanya sudah kering dan entah kapan bisa menghasilkannya lagi. Apa yang terjadi gerangan; kalian pasti bertanya-tanya.

Semua berawal sesaat setelah si gadis personifikasi yang pemalu dan kutu buku ini keluar dari tempatnya membeli buku litelatur. Tiba-tiba saja, di dalam kepalanya ia mendengar sesuatu: sebuah potongan lagu dalam suara kotak music. Ketika mendengarkan lagu itu dengan seksama, Isawa mulai menyadari kalau ia lupa akan hari ini. Hari dengan tanggal yang bersejarah. Hari dengan memori yang terlupa begitu saja bersama waktu. Hari yang penuh dengan peringatan nan mengharukan. Hari dengan air mata yang tidak keluar, sebelum ia mendengar nada-nada itu.

Hari dengan seluruh bendera Jepang dipasangi dengan ketinggian setengah tiang.

Isawa terus meringkuk selama beberapa lama, sebelum pada akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari mal, menuju halte bus jurusan Kota Hanamaki. Ia tidak memedulikan lingkungan sekitar; mata abu-abunya yang lebih buram daripada milik personifikasi Negeri Matahari Terbit itu hanya melihat ke bawah, tanpa tahu arah menuju destinasi yang diinginkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah selesai misinya yang kesekian, namun ia masih belum puas.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut perak muda seleher dengan belahan rambut di sebelah kirinya; sisi kanan kepalanya diberi sebuah topi kecil hitam dengan kain kasa hitam kaku berukuran sedang dan pita hitam sepanjang tiga puluh sentimeter di masing-masing ekornya yang disimpul mati, dengan bagian ujung pitanya diberi bola beludru hitam kecil. Matanya bercahaya merah terang dan terlihat datar juga monoton, seakan melihat seseorang sampai menembus jiwanya.

Terlihat pula si gadis memegang di tangan kanannya: sebuah tongkat bambu sepanjang satu setengah meter dan berdiameter dua sentimeter yang dari setiap bagian ujung sampai dua puluh lima sentimeternya berwarna hitam, sisanya berwarna merah. Di antara daerah hitam di bagian atas dengan daerah merah, terdapat sebuah permata wajik berwarna perak muda yang dilindungi di dalam tabung kaca dengan panjang sekitar sepuluh sentimeter, menambah panjang tongkat tersebut menjadi seratus enam puluh sentimeter. Ia mengenakan seragam pelaut merah berbentuk terusan yang hampir menutupi sebagian betisnya dan berlengan panjang; kain kerah putih berbentuk segiempat, penutup dada putih, dan pita hitam menjadi penghias terusan bagian atas yang dikenakannya itu. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu kets hitam dan kaos kaki hitam panjang.

Pikirnya, misinya hampir berhasil; ia hanya perlu untuk konsentrasi, lalu pergi lagi dan melihat hasilnya.

"Lagu itu...apa tidak berlebihan?"

Si gadis menoleh. Matanya melihat gadis lain yang sekilas mirip dengannya, namun dengan rambut perak tua yang sedikit lebih pendek dan belahan rambut di sebelah kanannya. Si gadis itu mengenakan di sisi kiri kepalanya: aksesoris topi kecil putih dengan kain kasa putih kaku berukuran sedang dan pita kupu-kupu putih; ekor pita tersebut panjangnya mencapai tiga puluh sentimeter dan diberi bola logam putih kecil di setiap ujung ekornya. Matanya yang terlihat 'murung' dan monoton memancarkan cahaya biru langit, dan ia mengenakan seragam pelaut merah berlengan panjang dengan kain kerah putih berbentuk segiempat beserta penutup dada putih dan pita hitam. Ia juga mengenakan rok merah yang menutupi sebagian betisnya, kaos kaki sedang dan sepatu kets hitam.

Di tangan kanan gadis itu ada sebuah _revolver_ putih yang larasnya lebih panjang sepuluh sentimeter daripada _revolver_ pada umumnya. Di bagian antara pegangan dan laras serta pelatuk _revolver_ itu, ada sebuah potongan keping bola biru yang dilingkupi potongan logam perak tua berbentuk silang.

"...Tidak juga," jawab si gadis bertongkat, setelah diam sejenak. "Lagu itu saja sudah cukup untuk memeras lagi otaknya yang encer itu."

"Tapi, kenapa lagunya beda?" tanya gadis kedua.

"'Satu lagu harus mengingatkan keputusasaan pribadi; lagu kedua untuk merenungkan penderitaan umum. Setelah itu perdengarkan lagu perenungan golongan'; itu yang Kicchan katakan. Kode satu dan dua sudah selesai; tinggal kode tiga." Gadis pertama menoleh ke gadis dengan _revolver_. "Menurutmu, apa lagu yang cocok untuk kode tiga?"

"Entah. Mungkin lagu tragis?" gumam gadis dengan _revolver_, dengan asal. "Terserah kamu. Bukannya itu tugasmu? Aku hanya memantau si satu-satunya anggota Trio Sembako yang terjebak musibah tiga tahun lalu itu."

Gadis pertama terdiam, lalu berpikir sebentar. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum tipis penuh arti. Katanya,

"Aku tahu lagu yang tepat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau gila benar; mengapa sampai meletakkan kamera tersembunyi di pohon ini?"

Mungkin, hanya itulah hal yang bisa diocehkan Kanna Chiyoda, si personifikasi Prefektur Gunma, pada temannya yang bukanlah personifikasi apapun, namun memiliki kekuatan alami nan misterius yang dapat membuatnya hidup abadi: Youko Kotohira.

Bagaimana tidak; Youko adalah yang membuat rencana untuk memasang kamera tersembunyi di atas pohon pinus yang tumbuh besar di halaman depan rumah seorang personifikasi lain bernama Isawa Morioka. Kanna dan Youko melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan; mereka harus melakukan hal ini atas saran dari Kiku Honda, yang menyatakan bila mereka harus merekam kejadian yang terjadi di depan rumah personifikasi Prefektur Iwate itu. Ketika Youko menggunakan kekuatannya, ia memprediksi bila hari ini akan betul-betul terjadi sesuai rencana dan harapan seorang Kiku Honda. Rencana Kiku adalah untuk membuat ketiga 'anak' kesayangannya merenungkan semua kejadian sejak peristiwa tiga tahun lalu. Harapan Kiku adalah untuk membuat ketiganya menjadi yang lebih baik dan tentu saja, agar apa yang diharapkan keempat anak didiknya, juga diri Kiku sendiri, terjadi.

"Tak apa, bukan?" ucap Youko sambil tersenyum simpul. "Tak akan ketahuan. Kita beruntung karena di dalam rumah Isa_-chan_ sudah ada kamera pengawas. Kalau tidak ada, bisa saja kita harus membongkar pasang rumah ini, kau tahu?"

"Memang, tapi..." Kanna yang terkenal akan figurnya sebagai kakak perempuan yang baik hanya memijat pelipis kanannya sebentar. "...apa tidak berlebihan?"

"Ayolah, Kanchi!" seru Youko. "Ini misi dari Kikkun!"

Tiba-tiba, telepon genggan putih milik Kanna berdering. Kanna pun mengambil telepon tersebut dari saku roknya, lalu mengangkatnya. "Halo, di sini Chiyoda," salamnya.

"Gunma, pesan ke target 007 sudah terkirim. Mungkin ia sudah ada di sana..." Sang penelepon terdiam sejenak. "Tak apa, membiarkan rasio dua berbanding satu ini terjadi? Rasanya kurang adil."

"Nihon-san tidak akan mau melihat anaknya patah hati entah karena apa, entah terhadap siapa," ucap Kanna, setelah sejenak berhening. "Aku tahu rasa keadilanmu, Tochigi; itu bagus."

Personifikasi Prefektur Tochigi, dengan nama samaran Oyama Ichikai yang berada di seberang sana itu terdiam. "Terima kasih, tapi siapa yang akan mendesak target 007 untuk merenungkannya? Kejutannya malam-malam, tapi ini masih sore."

"Tenang, semua sudah diurus Akita dan gengnya," jawab Kanna. "Bisa saja mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang tanpa disadari akan mengulur waktu. Kita hanya perlu berharap seoptimis mungkin."

"Oh, betul juga. Aku tidak sadar. Lalu, Gunma," kata Oyama, "kabarkan semua ke Rinko, dan...sampai jumpa."

Kanna mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa." Setelah menutup hubungan, ia tersenyum; hal yang membuat Youko menatapnya kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Kanchi?" tanya Youko. "Apa Oya_-kun_ menerangkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tapi hari ini akan menjadi semakin menarik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hirata, seorang pemuda dengan seragam olahraga sekolah biru, hanya termenung melihat suatu hamparan di depannya.

Bermula ketika ia mendapat pesan dari atasannya, yang menyatakan bila ia harus pergi ke sebuah pembangkit listrik tenaga nuklir di daerah Fukushima. Ia disarankan untuk kembali melakukan konservasi terhadap pembangkit listrik tersebut. Semua, ia merasa biasa saja dengan pesan itu, walau ia harus rela berlari menuju halte di Nara_-shi_, kemudian menuju bandara di mana helikopter pribadinya menunggu untuk mengantarkannya ke Fukushima.

Namun, ketika ia melihat pabrik listrik tersebut dari kejauhan, serasa otaknya diperas kembali secara paksa.

Perlahan namun pasti, Hirata mengingat kejadian di masa lalu. Kala itu, pabrik ini mengalami kebocoran nuklir tingkat 7 yang merenggut kesehatan, udara, dan pertanian di daerah Fukushima dan sekitarnya. Ia pun ingat, kedua temannya, Misato dan Isawa, mengalami gempa bumi dan _tsunami_ parah yang merenggut harta benda maupun jiwa di sana. Bila dibandingkan satu sama lain, mungkin penderitaannya dan Misato lebih berat, lantaran gempa susulan beberapa waktu setelah peristiwa ternama itu. Namun, secara psikologis, sepertinya Isawa harus mendapat dukungan yang lebih besar.

Pasalnya, Isawa ini perempuan dan hatinya mudah dirundung awan. Bila ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuat awannya muncul, maka perasaan tertekan itu akan datang dan sulit dipulihkan. Yang bisa mengobatinya hanya satu orang, dan Hirata tidak ingin membahas soal ini. Bukan karena cemburu atau bagaimana, ia merasa bila ia tidak boleh mengganggu mereka yang mungkin saja sedang...entah apalah itu.

Mata hitam Hirata berkaca-kaca; semua terasa begitu berbeda daripada tiga tahun lalu. Semua semakin baik, semakin maju, semakin bersemangat. Lihat, walau dengan bendera setengah tiang berkibar di mana-mana, para rakyat masih menjalani hidupnya dengan gembira. Mengapa? Hanya satu jawaban.

Mereka mendedikasikan air mata, keringat, dan tenaga mereka untuk tempat tinggal mereka yang dicintai.

"Aku heran...akhirnya...aku diperas oleh mereka...kalian menang..."

Tanpa disadari Hirata, ada seseorang yang sedang melihatnya dari atas langit. Ia memegang sebuah _revolver_ putih di tangan kanannya dan mengenakan pakaian merah. Orang itu terlihat tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangkat _revolver_ miliknya ke atas, lalu mengayunkannya ke kanan bawah. Seketika, di bawah kaki orang itu, muncul dua lapis lingkaran perak muda berpola aneh yang bercahaya dan berotasi berlawanan arah. Kemudian, orang itu menghilang seketika, bersama dengan lingkaran cahaya yang perlahan menyusut lalu menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rinko Tsugaru bersumpah, bila ini adalah momen super romantis dan mengharukan yang bisa membuat orang terharu biru.

Youko tertawa sambil menangis terharu dengan suara yang pelan, suatu hal yang agak aneh. Kanna dan Oyama hanya bisa nyengir. Temannya yang membawa tongkat pramuka hanya memasang _emo corner moment_ sambil meringkuk ketakutan dan memegang kepalanya, seakan ingin mencakar-cakarnya. Teman lainnya yang memiliki _revolver_ berusaha menahan teriakannya. Kiku hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Minano sedang menggunakan _handy camera_ miliknya, yang menampilkan secara _live_ ke seluruh telepon genggam milik personifikasi prefektur yang lain—yang pastinya sedang ikut menonton sejak awal karena sudah dijadwalkan oleh Youko. Sedangkan, Rinko sendiri hanya bisa menahan hasrat untuk berguling-guling ala _fan-girl_ yang tidak tahan ketika melihat momen favorit mereka terjadi.

Semua—tidak menghitung Kanna dan Youko—bisa datang lewat bantuan gadis _revolver_, gadis bertongkat, dan Rinko; Kiku, Oyama, dan Minano diteleportasi ke 'markas' milik Kanna dan Youko; tepatnya di tempat di mana Youko dan Kanna memasang kamera pengawas. Apakah yang mereka lihat? Marilah kita sedikit memutar kembali waktu yang ada.

Diawali dengan Misato yang terlebih dulu datang, kemudian menunggu Isawa selama sekitar tiga puluh menit tepat di depan pintu rumahnya; di poin ini, Youko berkomentar bila Misato terlihat jauh lebih sabar dan lembut bila sudah menyinggung topik tentang si personifikasi Prefektur Iwate; di poin ini pula, Kiku membuat pujian mengenai kepintaran Misato dalam memecahkan kode yang ia maksud. Lalu, Isawa datang dengan wajah murung dan seakan ingin menangis, lalu terkejut ketika ia melihat Misato yang berada di depan rumahnya; di sinopsis singkat ini, Rinko merasa sedikit kasihan dengan si gadis kutu buku yang datang dengan mata abu-abu nan kosong; di saat itu pula, si gadis dengan _revolver_ merasa sesuatu yang penuh kejutan akan terjadi.

Dilanjutkan dengan Misato yang mendatangi Isawa dan dengan reflex memeluknya, lalu menggumam bahwa Isawa tidak perlu menyimpan ketakutannya dalam-dalam lagi, seperti yang telah terjadi tiga tahun lalu. Langsung saja, Isawa tak kuasa menahan air mata dan akhirnya menangis di dalam pelukan sang kapten daerah Tohoku. Ini adalah salah satu momen yang membuat mereka yang menontonnya merasa terharu. Bahkan, Kanna mengatakan kalau samar-samar ia mendengar Misato yang juga mulai menangis.

Dan, jadilah demikian. Reaksi yang beragam, datang dari orang dengan sifat dan keunikan yang beragam pula. Namun, terutama si gadis bertongkat, yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan sambil bergumam, "_Romansu sugi_..._nee yaa_..._kanashimu_..._ooki rashii n'ya_..."

"Sabar, Socchan!" ucap Rinko penuh wibawa sambil menepuk pundak kawannya yang berasal dari dimensi lain itu. "Bukannya kau menyukai yang satu ini?"

"Ya, tapi..." Si gadis pembawa tongkat pramuka ini pun menghela nafas panjang sambil menenangkan dirinya, lalu bertanya pada Kiku, "Kicchan, kalau sudah selesai, boleh kuminta kopi rekamannya? Arisa sama Mikata minta satu banding satu."

"Oh, tentu saja," ucap Kiku sambil memulas senyum di wajahnya. "Karena misi sudah selesai, kau boleh pulang."

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Hirata?" tanya si gadis dengan _revolver_.

Kiku hanya melempar senyum sejuta arti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakata dengan sengaja mengagetkan Hirata yang hampir menangis dalam diam dengan mengendap-endap dari belakang, dan merangkul lehernya dengan kedua tangannya. Katanya, "Ayo~ Rivalnya si kapten jangan nangis~" Lalu, ia memaksa Hirata dengan memutar badannya 180 derajat dan kemudian memeluknya. Hirata hanya terdiam, namun membalasnya dengan pelukan pelan.

Sakata memandang kosong dengan tatapan sendu. "Tapi, mungkin...si kapten juga sepertimu..." gumamnya pelan.

Sai dan Yuzawa memandang kedua kawan mereka dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Sai pun merangkul Yuzawa sambil berkata, "Aku pikir semua sudah beres."

"Tentu saja."

Atmosfer romantis pun mengambang di seluruh personifikasi prefektur daerah Tohoku. Baik yang di sini, maupun yang di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minou, yang menonton semua ini lewat kamera mata-mata yang dipasangkan kepada kucingnya, yang dikirim untuk mengikuti Sakata dan grupnya, menatap telepon genggam miliknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aplikasi di teleponnya sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga ia bisa melihat dua video live dalam waktu bersamaan. Video pertama yang dilihatnya adalah video yang direkam oleh Kanna, dan video yang kedua adalah video yang direkam kucingnya. _Firasatku benar: Tohoku tidak memiliki roda ketiga dalam kehidupan cinta..._ pikirnya.

Ia pun bergumam dalam sinkronisitas dengan semua orang yang ikut andil dalam rencana ini—termasuk yang hanya menonton dari telepon genggam masing-masing,

"Akhirnya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah semua yang telah terjadi di lingkungan prefekturnya, Kiku pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia pun berjalan menuju rumahnya dan membuka kunci rumahnya. Ketika ia hendak menyalakan lampu rumahnya, yang mati karena ia tinggalkan begitu saja, ia mendengar dendangan lagu yang menyentuh hatinya.

_Kono namida wo  
Kimi ni sasagu  
Motto kimi ga  
Kagayaku nara_

_Zutto mimamotteta  
Chinmoku no sora kara  
Ima boku wa  
Ame ni narou_

Dan, ketika ia menyalakan lampunya...

"_SURPRISE_...!"

Kiku mengulum senyum bahagia dengan mata yang seakan ingin menangis.

_Firasatku benar._

Di tempat lain, si gadis bertongkat, gadis dengan _revolver_, Youko, dan Rinko bernyanyi,

_talla y scialar fou_,  
_ eel raro mei tlfou erolf o_;  
_ naf tienalr_,  
_ sos sst ryfou..._

_ec...tisia..._

_urt afarrss siary faur,  
urt sierra fa siary tel,  
wa siela wa siery tar;  
utul ramem ffe ritaa..._

_urt falii tul siary faur,  
urt sierra fa siary tel,  
wa sies tt wa siery tt;  
utul ramem ffe ritaa..._

_sstaary, famntt ery na!  
lavv, atally sertta!  
glar ndio ssta ryer,  
varl taal!_

_sstaary, yiiel mory elle  
vaudy sheu nta paulf er!  
uufa tiema eine!  
yyl taal!_

Di dua tempat yang lain, para prefektur dari daerah Tohoku pun mulai menyenandungkan suatu lagu,

_wee yea ra quen Amme Dius,_  
_rre Elemia hymme ee saash..._  
_was yea ra gyen art noes anw noes_,  
_ene hymme ieeya ciel..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake: Reaction when You See These Two Live Romantic Videos at Once?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Feliciano**: Akan berseru, "Ini adalah salah satu momen yang mengharukan, vee~" sambil menangis bahagia.  
**Ludwig**: Wajahnya pasti akan merona.  
**Kiku**: Akan tersenyum sejuta arti.  
**Lovino**: Walau mencaci maki, sesungguhnya ingin menangis ketika melihat video ini.  
**Elizaveta**: Langsung meninggalkan profesinya sebagai _fujoshi_.  
**Roderich**: Sama seperti Ludwig.  
**Vash**: Sama seperti Ludwig dan Roderich.  
**Lili**: Akan menonton video sampai akhir dengan ekspresi antara terharu dan terpesona.  
**Gilbert**: Akan berkata, "Ini _awesome_—namun tidak sehebat diriku ini!"  
**Yao**: Akan menggumam, "Inikah _masterpiece_ dari Kiku?" *mengetahui Kiku telah menyebarkan video ini ke personifikasi lain*  
**Yong Soo**: Akan berseru, "Ini keren, _da ze_!"  
**Mei**: Akan banting profesi menjadi komposer puisi.  
**Lee**: Sama seperti Mei.  
**Heracles**: Cuek, karena sedang tidur.  
**Sadiq**: Tidak terlalu peduli dengan video ini.  
**Alfred**: Akan berseru, "Wohoho, ini keren!"  
**Arthur**: Akan berkata, "Ini harus dijadikan film dokumenter."  
**Matthew**: Akan terharu biru, lalu segera menonton ulang sambil meminum coklat panas dan _pancake_ bersama beruangnya.  
**Francis**: Akan bernyanyi seperti orang gila dan membuat puisi cinta.  
**Ivan**: Akan berkata, "Aku hanya ingin teman," tanpa menunjukkan aura hitamnya.  
**Natalia**: Awalnya cuek namun kemudian akan berkata, "Aku menginginkan momen ini bersama Kakak."  
**Katyusha**: Akan terharu dan ingin menontonnya bersama kedua adiknya.  
**Toris**: Kosong, namun merasa tersentuh.  
**Eduard**: Sama seperti Toris.  
**Raivis**: Akan menangis terharu.  
**Feliks**: Sama seperti Raivis.  
**Mathias**: Akan terserang asma dadakan.  
**Tiino**: Akan menangis bahagia.  
**Emil**: Akan mencari-cari Lukas dan bertanya, "Lukas, kau kemanakan Astrid—personifikasi Kepulauan Faroe yang adalah saudara dari Emil dan setengah saudara dari Lukas; dia di mana?"  
**Lukas**: Akan mencari Astrid agar Emil bisa membawa Astrid menginap di rumahnya.  
**Berwald**: Tetap tenang, walau ia merasa sedikit tersentuh.  
**Peter**: Kurang mengerti acara remaja.  
**Satya**: Akan tersenyum penuh arti.  
**Kirana**: Akan menangis terharu dan bahagia.  
**Willem**: Akan tersenyum sambil menggumam, "Akhirnya..."  
**Bella**: Sama seperti Kirana.  
**Razak**: Akan berkata, "Sungguh romantis."

**.**

_**Hokkaido**_: Akan mengangakan mulutnya dan bertanya, "Benarkah ini terjadi?"  
_**Aomori**_: Akan bertanya-tanya, "Apakah aku dan Akita ofisial?"  
_**Iwate**_: Dia akan langsung jatuh pingsan.  
_**Miyagi**_: Akan menderita serangan asma dan ikut pingsan.  
_**Akita**_: Akan bertanya-tanya, "Apakah aku dan Aomori ofisial?"  
_**Yamagata**_: Kaget dan berteriak kegirangan.  
_**Fukushima**_: Kaget dan jatuh pingsan.  
_**Ibaraki**_: Berseru, "_Yeah_!"  
_**Tochigi**_: Bertepuk tangan dengan wajah tersenyum tenang. Terkadang hanya nyengir.  
_**Gunma**_: Bertepuk tangan sambil berkata, "Akhirnya, _happy ending_!"  
_**Saitama**_: Berkoprol ria dan segera membuat _doujinshi_ berbasis dari video tersebut.  
_**Chiba**_: Berguling-guling di lantai.  
_**Tokyo**_: Tersenyum sejuta arti.  
_**Kanagawa**_: Sama seperti Tokyo.  
_**Toyama**_: Sama seperti Kanagawa.  
_**Ishikawa**_: Sama seperti Toyama.  
_**Fukui**_: Sama seperti Ishikawa.  
_**Mie**_: Sama seperti Fukui.  
_**Shiga**_: Sama seperti Mie.  
_**Kyoto**_: Sama seperti Shiga.  
_**Osaka**_: Sama seperti Kyoto.  
_**Hyogo**_: Sama seperti Osaka.  
_**Nara**_: Sama seperti Hyogo.  
_**Wakayama**_: Akan berseru, "Yay~"  
_**Tokushima**_: Sama seperti Nara.  
_**Kagawa**_: Sama seperti Wakayama.  
_**Ehime**_: Sama seperti Tokushima.  
_**Kochi**_: Berlompat-lompat kegirangan.  
_**Fukuoka**_: Sama seperti Ehime.  
_**Saga**_: Sama seperti Fukuoka.  
_**Nagasaki**_: Sama seperti Kagawa.  
_**Kumamoto**_: Sama seperti Saga.  
_**Oita**_: Sama seperti Kumamoto.  
_**Miyazaki**_: Sama seperti Kochi.  
_**Kagoshima**_: Sama seperti Chiba.  
_**Okinawa**_: Sama seperti Nagasaki.  
_**Rinko**_: Sama seperti Oita.  
_**Youko**_: Sama seperti Okinawa.  
_**Shiori**_: Sama seperti Rinko.  
_**Sonota**_: Sama seperti Kagoshima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bila dipikir-pikir, cerita kali ini memang agaknya _Prefecture_-_centric_. Karena walaupun hampir seluruh Jepang, dan seluruh dunia, terkena efek dari bencana ini, memang; Prefektur Miyagi, Iwate, dan Fukushima terkena efek paling parah dari bencana pada tiga tahun lalu. Karena itu, personifikasi dari mereka menjadi tokoh utama; tentu saja beserta Kiku. Maaf bila _screen time_ Kiku dirasa kurang banyak; ini pun karena saya terlalu senang dengan para prefektur.

Lagu-lagu yang didengarkan di sini adalah sebagai berikut:  
0. _**Prologue**_ = Singing Hill ~Ar=Ciel Ar=Dor~ [Shikata Akiko]  
1. _**Code I** _= Amnesia [Shikata Akiko]  
2. _**Code II**_ = Dare ka no Tame ni [AKB48]  
3. _**Code III**_ = Green A Live [Yui]  
4. _**Epilogue I** _= Kono Namida wo Kimi ni Sasagu [No Name/AKB0048]  
5. _**Epilogue II** _= Ec Tisia [Shikata Akiko]  
6. _**Epilogue III**_ = Singing Hill ~Ar=Ciel Ar=Dor~ [Shikata Akiko]

Note: Saya memang sangat suka dengan lagu dari Shikata Akiko, AKB48 beserta seluruh 'saudara' mereka, dan Yui. Maka dari itu, ada lagu dari mereka yang saya gunakan sebagai latar cerita ini.

Dengan rasa ingin mengingatkan kalian kembali terhadap rencana bersejarah tiga tahun lalu, ada baiknya saya mempersembahkan ini untuk kalian semua. Maafkan bila ada typo atau kesalahan fakta, atau beberapa error lainnya. Karena itu, kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu.

Salam 11 Maret,

_._

Yukari


End file.
